percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: The God of Travelers takes me in one of his Journeys
The Olympian Games 2: 'The God of Travelers takes me in one of his Journeys ' I grabbed my sword, put on my jacket, and took my bag. I was ready to go. I was going into a picnic with my friend, Daniela Yarahuan, a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle, and Strategy. I went out of my cabin. It was a sunny day, perfect for a picnic. I wanted to surprise her. I started walking towards her cabin. While I walked, I greeted some new campers, talked with some children of Hermes and played Pinnacle with Chiron. It was early, so I didn’t care. When I arrived at her cabin, I hit the door. A tall and athletic guy with blonde hair and gray eyes. I didn’t remember his name. “Hi, is Daniela here?” I asked. “No,” He said “She left about five minutes ago. She said she was going to your cabin” No! She was going to my cabin. If I wanted to surprise her, I needed to arrive at my cabin, and now. “Okay,” I said. “Thanks” I needed to go. Luckily, when I said thanks, the kid closed the door. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn’t distract myself. I needed to arrive. 1 minute…3 minutes…5 minutes. I was sweeping and thirsty, but I was about to arrive. Luckily, Dani had stayed talking with some friends, so I got more time. I arrived just in time. She had stopped talking and was coming to the cabin. I decided to hide on the roof so she wouldn’t see me. When she arrived, she hit the door. I silently, got down from the roof and walked towards her. When she turned, I scared her. But, besides shouting or running, she hit me with her bag like the day we met. I fell down, and for a while, I saw strange dots. What did she have on that bag? “Sorry,” She said. “Are you okay?” She helped me get up. We then, started walking towards Camp Half-Blood Hill. I had brought to the picnic some cake, candies, water, juice, and Dani’s favorite soda, Cherry Coke. She had brought some sandwiches. We arrived and started unpacking the food. “Would you like a sandwich or a cookie?” She asked. I was super hungry so I accepted. “Yes, thanks.” While she got one, I started unpacking some of the drinks I had brought except the soda. I wanted to surprise Dani. “Do you want juice, water, or…?” I asked her and started picking up the soda cans from my bag “Did you…How? “ She asked. I knew she was surprised. Bringing things from out of camp was against the rules, but I talked to Mr. D (he’s a soda lover), and he let me bring some, but at the end, I needed to give him a can, it was okay. “Thanks” She was about to drink when we heard a noise. Like if someone or something was stepping on the leaves. Dani turned her watch into a Celestial Bronze knife and I unsheathed my Stygian Iron sword, my most powerful weapon. It could absorb the essence of a monster and leave it more time in Tartarus preventing its reformation. It sounded again. “What was that?” Dani asked. I didn’t know. How was I supposed to know? If a monster had entered to camp, we were in serious trouble. A monster couldn’t enter Camp Half-Blood unless summoned from the inside of the camp. “I-I don’t know,” I didn’t know. We wouldn’t have time to tell Chiron, but we couldn’t leave that thing there. “Maybe…” I couldn’t finish. A tall figure appeared. It looked like a person. I assumed it was a person, but I wasn’t sure. It started walking toward us. Daniela immediately, kicked the “person” in the face. I was right, it was a person. It had curly black hair and blue eyes. He had pointy ears and nose. He was tall. He was holding a clipboard on his right hand. Dani was about to help him but we didn’t know who he was, it could be a trap. “Stop,” I told her while pushing her. I couldn’t let him do something to her. I put my right hand in his chest and the tip of my sword in his throat. “Who are you? Where are you from? The truth.” “I am Hermes, God of messengers, travelers, thieves, merchants and roads.” He said. “Messenger of the gods. And now young man, please, if you could…” I knew what he meant. I took my sword away and I moved my hand. “Thanks” He started walking towards Dani. “Come Daughter of Wisdom, we need to talk. Now” What? I wanted to protest, but then, he took her hand, and they disappeared. And there I was, alone. I decided to wait for them to come back, but what if he attacked Dani, or if he was really a monster? I decided not to think about that. I took my Olympian Pad, a very modern device which had Internet, Greek Mythology Guide, Translator, and even Angry Harpies, a very fun game. I decided to play. It was a lot like Angry Birds, but in this case, they were Harpies, and there was a 3D mode. I played like four one hour and I got tired. It was early, but I wanted to sleep. I didn’t want to wait more. Two hours passed. I decided to go. Just when I was standing up, Hermes appeared again. “Where are you going?” He said. I answer, but with another more important question. “Where’s Daniela? I asked. He had come, but not Dani. “What did you do with her? “Come, we need to talk” He said and gave me his hand. I grabbed him. Then, all turned black. We appeared in a desert. It was a little market. There were fruit stands, antiques stands, medicine stands… That place looked familiar. I had seen it in a documentary on the Discovery Channel. There were lots of people. They were all dressed with turbans and strange colorful dresses. “Where are we? I asked. I was almost sure we were somewhere in Africa. “It looks familiar” “Welcome my dear, to the Sahara Desert” He said. “Full of wonderful things such as these markets, exotic animals, and sand, tons of sand.” “But, what do you want to tell to me? I asked. “And why here?” “Oh well, I like this place,” He said. “And I need to make a delivery” We continued walking, there were lots of different stands. I got hungry, and I was about to buy an orange from a stand that curiously, accepted drachmas, but when I was about to grab it, Hermes told me to continue walking and not to buy anything. We arrived to a pottery stand. Hermes got his phone and told an order. “Package number #27781559369,” He said. “Please” Immediately, a box appeared in his hand. It had a tag with the number #27781559369. “Thanks” He then, gave it to the woman that I supposed, attended the stand. He murmured something in a strange language, maybe French, and then he told me to go. “Can we talk now?” I asked. It was getting late and darker. “Please” “Okay,” Hermes said. “Do you know about the Olympian Games? “Of course,” I answered. “Well, when Olympus needs entertainment, the Gods organize them, I think each year or so. They choose the most powerful demigods and give them challenges.” “Yeah, and I have a letter for you. From the Lord of the Skies” He gave me a letter, it said: Oh yeah, bla, bla, bla. My name is Zeus, Lord of the Skies. As you know, we are organizing the Second Olympian Games…. Yeah, and we are choosing the most powerful demigods. I’m glaaad to tell you that I want you to be my champion for the first challenges. Please, don’t reply. P.S. Not because I choose you, it means that I don’t hate you. Thanks, Zeus, King of Olympus, Lord of the Skies, etc. Yes, Zeus was always like this. A long time ago, Poseidon, Hades, my dad, and Zeus promised that they wouldn’t have more children with mortals. Well, they all broke the pact, and now, Zeus hates Poseidon’s sons, and Hades’ sons. I’m a son of Hades. “So, please,” Hermes said. “Sign here if you accept” He lifted his clipboard and gave me a pen. I decided to sign. It was a big opportunity. “Thanks, and goodbye” He waved his hand horizontally. All turned black again. I appeared in the woods again. It was already night so I decided to go to my cabin and sleep. It had been a long day.